Power in The Word
by Alan Brittian
Summary: This story is in a spiritual sence. Of faith in Gods healing power. It is true except maybe in the prayer my mother's words may not be exactly how she said them.


POWER IN THE WORD

It was early spring of 1971. The grass was turning bright green and the trees were sprouting their new leaves. The sky was full of different kinds of birds chirping and flying from one place to the other. My father and mother both worked full time. My youngest brother and I were left in the care of my grandmother. We all called her, Granny. Granny was a double amputee and was in a wheel chair most of the time. However she did have artificial legs and feet and would wear them when she went places or wanted to walk around in the yard. She enjoyed walking around outside when the weather was nice and enjoyed talking to the next door neighbor at the fence. That day though she was in the house cleaning and getting supper ready for us. She happened to glance out the kitchen window and saw me trying to climb over the back fence to play in a ditch that was just on the other side. I was just eleven, almost twelve years old. From spring through early fall this ditch was always very active with poisonous snakes called cotton mouth water moccasins. Granny never allowed any of us to play back there in that ditch. She was afraid that if we would have fell in that ditch, that we would be dead before anyone could get to us.

She began to yell as loud as she could, telling me if I went over that fence, she tear me a new behind. I backed off the fence and went right to her. If I didn't she would have got to me later. When I got to the back door where she had been leaning out watching me, She had already gotten some tissues and was trying to plug the nostrils of her nose. Some how from her yelling at me , she had ruptured an artery probably in or around her inner ear. Not sure exactly where. Any way Granny developed a serious nose bleed. She bled all that evening and on into the night. The next day was a Saturday and she was still bleeding. My mother notified her doctor and he told her that there was really nothing he could do, that it was something that would have to stop on its own. She bleed all that day. Granny tried to slow it down with tissues and other means. But it did not stop.

Aunt Willimae, her sister in law, called for her daily to chat. Momma told her what had happened. Aunt Willimae told Momma that she would call her right back that she was going to get a hold of her son, R.C., that he knew of a verse in the bible that if read over a person with a bleeding problem, that it would stop. But you would have to really have faith. That's the faith that Jesus told Peter about when he walked on water. Aunt Willimae called right back as she said she would. She told Momma that the verse was Ezekiel 16: 6

Aunt Willimae also said she wanted to come over and pray with us over Granny. So Momma drove over, picked her up and brought her to our house. I had a ton of guilt on my shoulders. I felt it was my fault and I feared that Granny would actually bleed to death.

Aunt Willimae, Momma, Dad, and myself gathered around Granny's Bed, ( by that time she started to get weak from the blood loss.). We all joined hands and Momma prayed,

" HEAVENLY FATHER WE COME BEFORE YOU WITH THE FAITH OF YOUR PROMISE , MERCY AND LOVE. I READ THIS FOR BESSIE THAY WE KNOW IT IS IN YOUR HANDS. YOU AND THE PROMISE OF YOUR SON,THE LORD JESUS CHRIST, HER BLEEDING WILL STOP. I READ NOW WITH ALL OF US IN TOTAL AGREEMENT AND OUR HEARTS FULL OF FAITH IN YOU AND THE LORD JESUS :

AND WHEN I PASSED BY THEE, AND SAW THEE POLLUTED IN THINE OWN BLOOD, I SAID UNTO THEE WHEN THOU WAST IN THY BLOOD, LIVE; YEA, I SAID UNTO THEE WHEN THOU WAST IN THY BLOOD, LIVE. EZEKIEL 16 : 6

LORD JESUS TONIGHT WE ALL REACH FOR THE HEM OF YOUR GARMENT FOR A HEALING. WE ARE ALL IN AGREEMENT, ALL OUR HEARTS AND MINDS ARE ONE. WE ASKED OF YOU NOW TO INTERACT WITH US AND BRING A HEALING ON BESSIE. IN THE NAME OF OUR SAVOIR THE LORD JESUS CHRIST'S NAME AMEN.

After Momma finished praying, she drove Aunt Willimae home. I was about exhausted. I had never prayed so hard in my life. That night I slept beside Granny on her king size bed. She was just laying there with her eyes still open motionless. It was like an Angel came down from Heaven and put its hand over my eyes. I went out like a light. I remember nothing after that.

The very next morning, Sunday morning, I was awaken by the loudest snoreing I have ever heard. Granny was laying there sound asleep. There was NOT! A drop of blood no where on her. Her face, her nose and her hands were clean. There was not even a stain on her night gown. The lord Jesus Heard our prayers has he always does and God our father healed her that night. it was as if an Angel came down and cleaned her up.

The Bible isn't just a book of rules or stories about God and his Son The Lord Jesus Christ. The Bible is God's word and God's word is God. THERE IS POWER IN GOD"S WORD. I witnessed that on that night.

To be honest to all who might read this true account of God's wonderful grace and love. It has been thirty seven years ago and I really wasn't sure exactly what Momma's words were in our prayer that night. I remember just the basic high lights of it. I prayed myself before I wrote this. And if in anyway I was inaccurate, I pray that God may forgive me and the reader as well.

With all the LOVE from my heart

Alan Brittain


End file.
